


Christmas morning

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee is having fun with his new toys!





	1. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is having fun with his new toys!


	2. Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course a mess was made during the unwrapping! But, Baby Bumblebee isn't done playing!


	3. Fort Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Baby Bumblebee is concerned...boxes are toys too!


End file.
